Command Me To Be Well
by KissOfDeath9087
Summary: Continuation of "I Swear I Thought I Dreamed Her." Picks up right where we left off. A wedding, A baby, a war...what could go wrong? If you haven't read the first one I highly recommend it. Also posted on Ao3. Say hi on tumblr @walkingonstars5007
1. When the Ritual Begins

Ch 1:

When the Ritual Begins

So I decided not to do an Epilogue for _I Swear I thought I Dreamed Her_ …because, this picks up right where that left off. This should be fun y'all! Plot to come, I promise, but for now…let them eat metaphorical cake!

The lights in the medbay were grating at his eyes and the acrid smell of the bacta on his skin was enough to make him dizzy, but they were home. Finally. Even Cassian had to admit that the base at Yavin IV was a place he didn't think he would ever see again. A part of him had thought Scarif would be the end. That it was a true suicide mission.

Jyn had barreled into his life like the harbinger of death…and he had been willingly led. A man who once shot an informant in cold blood to save his own skin had faced death without fear…for her.

But it had turned out that it was life and not death that Jyn Erso was the bringer of. She'd given him back his life in more ways than one…and she was about five and a half months away from giving him another's.

Speaking of Jyn. Where was she? He vaguely recalled her frantic pleas to the medical droids who took him when they landed. She'd refused to be separated from him…but that wasn't half as bad as how angry she'd been when those same droids shoved IV needles into her arms and told her pregnant women were not to let themselves get so dehydrated. She had mentioned trying to keep it quite around the base for a little while longer…and the droids were doing her no favors.

It brought a fond smile to his face. His Jyn. His future wife. Their lives would never be boring, of that he was certain.

"You're awake!" It was a male voice, one that he was coming to expect as unlikely as it seemed.

He craned his neck to look at Galen Erso. "I am. How long was I out?"

The scientist gave a one shouldered shrug. "Day and a half. You were bleeding internally something fierce."

Cassian nodded and slowly forced himself into a somewhat upright position. His muscles were sore with disuse. He needed to get out of this bed.

He surveyed Galen. A datapad rested on his thighs. He looked well-rested and a bit less haunted. Cassian's eyes snagged on the thick metal cuff around his wrist, complete with blinking lights. "Why are you wearing a monitor?"

Galen chuckled, "I am under house arrest, as it were. I have given my statement to the council…the rest is in their hands. I was told that _if_ my plan pans out and the Death Star is destroyed my trial will be suspended indefinitely."

"I'm sorry they still don't believe you…after everything." Cassian said. How had he worked with these people for two decades and never seen how thick headed they could be? Had he been that bad?

Galen gave a wistful smile. "I don't think stealing a ship to come rescue you won me any favor."

"Well, I appreciate it…and so does Jyn. That's all that matters."

"Quite right."

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping. She ordered me to take her place keeping vigil at your side—it was the only way any of us could convince her to rest." Galen said taking the datapad and rising from his chair. "I'd offer to wake her up for you…but I suspect you would rather go do that yourself. Let's get you up."

It felt strange accepting his help. The only real father figure in his life had been Draven, and he hadn't come around until Cassian's teens. He wasn't sure Galen could be that to him…he wasn't sure he even needed him to be that…but for Jyn's sake, he needed to find somewhere for Galen Erso to fit.

He was on his feet, testing his balance and finding, to his surprise, that he felt better than he had in a long time when another voice, low and full of authority rang through the medbay. "Andor!" Cassian caught a flash of white robes and dark hair. Princess Leia was headed straight for him, a wide grin emerging. "I don't see you for a couple years and you turn yourself into some kind of martyred hero? I never thought I'd see the day." She threw her arms about his neck and squeezed.

"I guess I was waiting for the right cause." His eyes shifted between her and Galen.

Leia wasn't looking Galen's way at all. In fact, there was something almost icy in her posture.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Galen said before ducking out.

Leia didn't bid him goodbye or acknowledge his departure in any way. Cassian tried not to think too hard on that. What would people say when he married the man's daughter?

"The council wants to speak with you now that you're awake." Leia said. "You and the rest of Rogue One."

Cassian ran his hands through his hair and fell into step beside the Princess who was already moving to the exit. "Can I get cleaned up first? I smell like cleaning solution."

"I suppose." She teased. "I need to round up my people anyway. I just wanted to come fetch you personally and see with my own two eyes that you are in fact the same man I used to know…going rogue Cassian? I have to say, I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you to stick it to the council. I wish I could've been here to see it."

Cassian grinned. "Well, I had help."

"Yes, another thing I have to see with my own eyes. I've heard all the rumors about you and Jyn Erso. Are they true?"

He shrugged, "I don't know what exactly you've heard." He didn't miss the roll of her eyes or the subtle lift of her brow. It struck him then how similar Leia and Jyn were and he decided it would be his mission to introduce them. They'd hate each other or love each other and he hoped it would be the latter. "I've heard some rumors myself about you and Solo…are _those_ true?"

"I don't know what exactly you've heard." She mimicked as she skipped away.

At last, Cassian was free to go to the one person he had been dying to see.

He made his way to his quarters, knowing she'd be there. The Alliance had never given her quarters of her own, and neither of them had bothered to rectify that. He punched in the code to his door and paused at the sight before him, his breath leaving his body in a quick whoosh.

Jyn was in his bed, wearing one of his shirts and nothing else. She was curled on her side, one hand resting on the swell of her stomach which was now bordering on noticeable. He drafted to her side, content to just watcher sleep. He hated to wake so he settled for kneeling beside the bed and softly talking to his daughter.

He was telling her a story about his childhood, one of the few he remembered that wasn't bloodstained when he heard Jyn stir.

"Jabba, really Cassian?"

He grinned up at her. "You have to admit his skin is fascinating."

She shook her head and reached out to haul him by the collar. She pulled him halfway on top of her and fused her lips with his. They stayed like that for a long wonderful moment until Cassian reluctantly pulled back, "Mmmmm…I missed you." He mumbled against her lips, "but…unfortunately, the Council needs to see us right away. I was sent to get you."

Jyn rolled her eyes and jutted out her bottom lip. "But you just woke up. I've been without you for thirty-six hours…and it's been even longer since…" She peeked up at him through her lashes. She knew what that look did to him.

Now, there was a situation that needed dealt with and it was all Jyn's fault. "I did tell Leia I was going to shower before the meeting. You could help me…"

They shared a grin and Jyn said, "Race you." Then she was gone and the 'fresher was running and Cassian was laughing and it all felt surreal.

* * *

They were still tangled together beneath the spray when the alarms sounded. "What the kriff?" Jyn said extracting herself from Cassian's arms.

Cassian switched off the water, face screwed up in concentration. "We need to get to the war room—now!" He said. "Come on." They fumbled over each other in their haste to dress, neither of them quite used to living with another person. With only a few loud curses and errant elbows to the side, they were out the door.

The halls were a flurry of passing bodies, muttered curses, searching eyes and then, they were in the war room. The entire council—what was left of it— was assembled, though certain absences left holes…some bigger than others.

They were angrily tossing around panicked declarations, eerily similar to the scenes she'd witnessed before Scarif. Did these people ever agree on anything? No wonder Saw left.

She squeezed into the group beside Cassian who, to Jyn's surprise, was beside none other than Princess Leia.

"What's going on?" She had to practically shout to be heard.

"The Death Star is on the other side of Yavin." Leia answered without turning her eyes from the unfolding debate.

Jyn had to brace herself on the edge of the table to keep from doubling over. The words _Not Again_ on loop in her head. It was her own father's voice that pulled her out of it and dragged her back to the debate.

"The exhaust port is real. All he has to do is hit it." Galen argued.

"Oh, is that _all_? Simple as that?" Draven countered.

"It's in Skywalker's hands now." Dodonna.

"He'll make the shot." Said Leia, her voice silencing the crowd.

Draven leveled his gaze on Galen, "Erso, you better hope for your own sake that he does." It was an empty threat, even Jyn could feel it, and yet the icy stares directed at her father remained. As if this were all his fault. Couldn't they see what an assist he could be if he was working on their side? She supposed he had to earn their trust as much as she had had to—and was _still_ trying to.

The Council disbanded at some point though no one really left. Everyone hovered around the comms stations like moths around a flame, eager to hear any news of what was going on. Cassian took her hand and led her to Bodhi and the others. Leia followed. They all went to the hangar and out into the dusty terrain of the jungle moon where the Death Star was just visible on the horizon.

Jyn had to look away. It was a sight she was all too familiar with. Part of her wondered what had possessed Cassian to drag them all out here. From the looks of the group, Bodhi, Baze and Chirrut were equally put off by the sight. Others had trickled out to join them. Rebels not involved in the aerial battle that was invisible to them on the ground. Rebels who hadn't been to Scarif. Rebels who, until this very moment, could only conceive of the Death Star as a vague idea.

"We are going to watch and witness the moment that thing explodes." Cassian said with determination that Jyn just didn't feel.

Chirrut struck his staff against the earth a few times in solidarity. Baze and Bodhi remained stoic.

Leia was worrying at her lip. Jyn watched as Cassian whispered something to the Princess and she nodded, turning grateful but worried eyes to him. Cassian returned to Jyn, hand cupping the back of her neck in a way that was now both expected and comforting.

"Luke is up there and so is Solo…she's worried." He said in explanation to Jyn, not that she'd asked. Though, she had been curious. She hadn't realized Cassian and the Princess were so close. She'd have been jealous if not for the way Cassian's hands never stopped touching some part of her. They were at her back, or reaching for her own hands, or rubbing her neck. He was always seeking out contact with her, reassuring them both that they were together for now and forever.

She was grateful that it was he who initiated that aspect of their relationship. She didn't know how to do that…how to be _there_. But Cassian did and she was more than happy to bask and follow his lead.

She suddenly felt dizzy, a wave of ever-present nausea rushing over her. _Not now._ Cassian picked up on it and pulled her to a nearby rock. He sat and pulled her onto his lap. His hands settled on her abdomen. Whether he meant to do it or not she didn't know, but Leia saw and made a shocked face at them…and that would be the end of discretion, Jyn was sure.

"I wish we were up there." Bodhi said as they all watched.

"Me too." They echoed.

"None of us are cleared for active duty. Draven said something about pending psych evaluations." Bodhi said. "I think they are tired of us stealing their ships."

"I think you're right." Chirrut agreed with his signature smirk.

"I've had enough psych evaluations for a liftime…none quite as memorable as Saw's." A haunted memory passed behind Bodhi's eyes and Jyn reached out and took his hand. She meant it to be some sort of apology for her foster father's behavior but it became just a way to comfort her friend. A connection between two equally broken people.

The moment it happened was everything Scarif should've been.

The victory cries, the tears they should've shared on the trip home were here now…but they were bittersweet. So many had died on the beaches of Scarif, so many who couldn't be here now.

Her father's creation exploded in the sky, black flecks reining down like a shower of stardust.

They clutched each other. All of them. They had been Rogue One before, but they had been so separately. Their alliance so fragile and new. Now, Rogue One solidified in a permanent way. Their bodies worked together to support them all, lest they melt into a giant puddle on the ground. There was no Jyn, no Cassian, no Bodhi, Baze or Chirrut…there was only Rogue One, and Jyn felt something fundamental shift among them.

They belonged to one another now.

A family.

For the first time, she felt she really understood what that meant.

She noticed Leia lurking on the fringes of their group embrace and she broke the chain to invite her in. The Princess jumped willingly into the fray.

* * *

That night the base was transformed into a celebration like Cassian had never imagined. They had never really had anything to celebrate until then. He surprised they knew how.

There was even talk of another medal ceremony for Solo and Skywalker…which Cassian had to balk at. He could imagine the prancing that would ensue from Solo. He'd have to talk to Leia about that—make sure she knew what she was getting herself into.

At some point, he found himself standing around with his crew, plus Leia, Skywalker and Solo himself. Jyn was beside him, happily chatting with Baze and Chirrut. Bodhi was sneaking glances at Skywalker…and Cassian thought he might've caught the boy reciprocating. Solo, was glaring…at Cassian. So, he glared back.

Then, the smuggler turned his eyes to Jyn. He sidled up to her and flashed her a shameless grin. "So, they tell me your quite the firecracker with a truncheon. I'd like to see that." He said, peering at her over the rim of his cup.

Jyn looked flustered. "Are you flirting with me?"

Solo choked on his drink and leaned a little closer. Cassian barely heard him whisper, "I'm trying to make the Princess jealous, roll with it."

Jyn laughed. "You're barking up the wrong tree my friend. I'm as good as married."

As the words left Jyn's lips, Leia's eyes widened. "Married? Cassian, you didn't tell me _that_!"

He shrugged. "I'm sorry I couldn't find time between the almost dying and the almost dying." He came up behind Jyn and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her back against his chest. "Surprise!" He said. Maybe he needed to slow down on the whiskey…he was feeling a little more share-y than normal…also a little more hands-y and Jyn was wearing far too much clothing.

"Does the Council know?" Leia interrupted his thoughts—which was probably a good thing—they were headed nowhere appropriate in a group this large.

"Not yet." Cassian said.

"And we'd like to keep it that way…for now." Jyn added blinking up at him for confirmation.

Leia held up her hands, "I won't say anything."

"I might." Solo smirked, earning his a slap on the chest from Leia.

"He won't." She said flatly. "So, when are we doing this? You know I'm helping you plan it right?"

Cassian faltered. They hadn't really talked about it, hadn't had time. He hadn't even given her the ring yet. He'd surprised himself when he asked her…not that he regretted it. "I think we need a minute still. There's a few things to take care of first."

"Which reminds me." Said Jyn. "I'll be right back. Bodhi?" She jerked her chin toward the dance floor. "I promised Bodhi a dance." She said and it was a watery excuse even for her. Especially with Bodhi staring at her like she'd sprouted a third eye.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Bodhi asked as Jyn pulled him toward the dance floor.

"Spur of the moment." She said, "All that wedding talk reminded me about something." She reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the back-up tapes she'd found in Cassian's quarters. When Kay said he _hid_ them what he meant was that they were in a neatly labelled manilla envelope in the dresser.

"Do you think you can help me track down my finance's best man before the wedding?"

Bodhi grinned as he moved Jyn awkwardly around the dance floor. "I think I could do that."

"You're good people, Bodhi rook." She said. She tried not to flinch when he stepped on her toes and pretty soon they were both laughing at their sheer inability to move with any semblance of grace.

It was all fun and games until she spied Cassian and Leia approaching. Cassian scooped the Princess into his arms and proved, once again, that there was nothing he couldn't do. Jyn searched for Solo, certain he'd have steam coming out of his ears…and she wasn't wrong. Chirrut and Baze, in a rare moment of displayed affection were dancing as well…very discreetly, but still.

She even caught Shara and Kes joining the couples. Kes gave her a thumbs up over his wife's shoulder. In all the commotion, she realized she hadn't seen her father since the war room. She considered going to look for him but that was thwarted by Cassian asking if he could cut in. _About time_ , she thought.

His deep lilting baritone caressed her ears and the smell of whiskey accompanied it. "I've been waiting to do this all night."

"Dance with me? No one was stopping you."

"Got me all worked up watching you dance with another man…even if it was Bodhi." He said. They were already moving. Cassian leading her with much more certainty than Bodhi could've managed.

"You and Leia were causing quite a scene yourselves. Where did you learn to dance?"

"That is a story you will never get out of me." His chuckle rumbled against her chest where they were pressed together. Suddenly, she was aware of every inch of him that was against her from cheek to hip. His hands had abandoned her waist and were making their way lower on her hips, and the things he was whispering in her ear were downright sinful.

Jeron is back, she thought with amusement. This was the man she'd met that night in the bar. The man she'd fallen head over heels for without even realizing it.

Her eyes scoured the room for an alcove, anywhere they could go…the closer the better. It didn't even need to be that private. Kriff, she was ready to rip his clothes off right here on the dance floor, onlookers be damned.

"Hold that thought." She told him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the hall. The moment the door to the commissary closed behind them they were stumbling together, joined at the lips, down the darkened hallway. She had his shirt completely unbuttoned and her hair was free of its restraints when a throat cleared nearby. They froze and slowly looked up to see Draven, Mon Mothma, and General Dodanna gaping at them. Of the three, at least Mon Mothma looked amused. But the men looked impatient at best.

"Andor. Erso." She greeted.

"Senator. Generals."

They all nodded. Jyn wasn't sure who moved first but they were all blessedly going their separate ways in the blink of an eye. Cassian was giddy. His laughter lifting the weight that settled in her stomach.

"Did you see Draven's face?" He laughed harder.

"So much for keeping it quiet." She grumbled.

Cassian didn't even bother to respond. He pushed her into a darkened hall just off the main one and pressed her up against the wall. The commissary door was less than five yards away. Anyone could walk out at any moment…and Cassian didn't seem to care. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it…and so was she to be honest.

It echoed their first time together in every way, desperate and rushed. Clothes weren't removed, only pushed aside enough to allow access. Cassian did unbutton her shirt enough to expose her breasts for his lips to explore, but that was the extent of their undressing.

At one point, a group of officers did come out of the commissary and amble down the hall. Cassian clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle the nosies she was making, the noises he was causing, but he didn't cease his frantic movements. That was what undid her. She cried out behind the shield of his hand and that set off his own cried—those not so muffled.

After, he lowered her gently back to her feet and he took his time rebutting her shirt, gazing into her eyes the entire time. Neither of them spoke. They didn't need to. The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

They stumbled back into the celebration and plopped down at a table the others had claimed. Jyn was sure they looked and smelled like exactly what they'd just done. She was sure the others knew exactly what that was. She desperately wanted to duck under the table and hide…but the look on Cassian's face stopped her.

He was in his element. Smiling, talking, a bit drunk, at ease. This was what they'd all fought for. Nights like this. The right to have them.

* * *

Galen watched the celebration for as long as he could stomach it. Too soon though, he found himself out amongst the trees, his face wet from tears. It was over. Thirty something years of his life had led to that one moment.

Over.

Lyra gave her life for it.

Jyn almost did too.

He certainly had.

The only thing stopping him from ending it all now, from joining Lyra was his granddaughter.

Not that he didn't love Jyn or want to be part of her life…but he couldn't help but feel that their time had passed. There was something in her eyes when she looked at him, a mistrust that he never wanted to live long enough to see. A rift he wasn't sure he could ever heal.

He'd seen them on the dance floor before he slipped out. Jyn didn't need him. She'd found a man—a good man—who loved her as he'd loved Lyra. A man who would give her children and be there to raise them and never abandon them. If anything, Galen felt like he was in the way. Like he was a shadow casting darkness on their new budding lives.

He would always be the reminder of a tragedy that should've never occurred.

"You're looking mighty lonely out here, Galen." Mon Mothma's voice behind him should've surprised him but nothing really did that any more.

"I'm not much for celebrating these days."

"Neither am I." She agreed as she came to stand at his shoulder. "It's hard to do when there's so much blood on our hands." He couldn't say which one of them she was talking about.

"War is never pretty." He said. "Doesn't matter what side your standing on."

"And this war is far from over. You know, before all of this, I wanted to be a historian. I never saw myself standing here, leading the Senate of all things. I imagine you can relate. You were a scientist who found yourself standing on the deck of the greatest and most terrible achievement of modern science."

"Not the best legacy to leave behind is it?" He said with a detached sort of smile.

"Fortunately for you, it's not your only legacy. You have Jyn…and from the looks of it a grandchild on the way." She was as perceptive as the rumors gave her credit for and Galen found that he respected Mon Mothma, more than a lot of the Council members. "She's a remarkable young woman."

"I can't claim that either. I didn't raise her."

"You did enough. Let yourself believe that." She nudged his shoulder and said. "I hear they have Corellian whiskey in there. I'm not sure I'm quite brave enough to face the party alone but…I could be persuaded by the right escort. Come back inside with me? Fight to die another day?"

He laughed because he had to do something. He couldn't blink at her in surprise or give away any more of his inner secrets. So he laughed and nodded and they went back, and as far as olive branches went—well, she'd just given him a whole tree.


	2. Takodana

Ch 2:

Takodana

The first time she felt the baby move they were aboard the beautiful new Rogue One ship, fleeing Yavin IV. Well, the ship was a pile of junk—but when she saw Cassian and Bodhi in the cockpit and Chirrut and Baze in the hold beside her, Jyn had never seen anything more beautiful. Her father was also along for the ride, as well as several other higher ups in the council who needed safe transport—one of which included Mon Mothma, who was chatting with inclined head toward her father. Unsettling's what it was.

She supposed it was an honor that Draven trusted them to be the ones to deliver everyone safely…or maybe he was still keeping them as far from the action as possible. Who could say with him. He certainly hadn't volunteered to ride with them.

Jyn sauntered up to the cockpit to check on the boys once she felt them make the jump. As she ascended the ladder, she heard Bodhi saying, "I just don't see why it has to be Hoth. Aren't there a million other places…warmer places?"

"You sound like Cassian." Jyn said coming up to stand between their chairs.

Cassian gave a one shouldered shrug. "The council trusts Luke's judgement…though I don't see why. Clearly he's delusional." His dark eyes grew thoughtful. "My homeworld was cold all the time—I hated it."

"See, I rest my case." Bodhi said.

Jyn looked fondly down at them and that's when it happened. A flutter, something so small she wasn't sure if it was the baby or her breakfast, but then it came again. "Force." She said under her breath. "Cassian, give me your hand, quick." A crease formed between his brow as she guided his hand to the slight swell of her belly. "Can you feel that?"

He waited but then shook his head, "No…I don't feel anything."

Jyn frowned in disappointment. "But it's so strong. Are you sure?"

"It's probably just too soon." Bodhi offered. "I had a sister…back in Jedha and I remember my mum being pregnant with her. She felt her for months before any of us could."

"I didn't know you had a sister, Bodhi." Cassian said. "I guess there's a lot we don't know about each other…any of us."

"Well, we have time now, don't we?" Jyn said. "What do you think our first mission will be?" She wistfully imagined them on daring undercover operations all across the galaxy.

"Recon." Cassian said. "Nothing but boring intel gathering on unpopulated planets for the next five months…and even then."

"Boo." Jyn's bottom lip jutted out. "That doesn't sound fun at all."

"It sounds safe." Cassian insisted. "In fact, we are scheduled to leave next week. As soon as we get everyone settled at Echo Base…or at least what little there is of Echo Base."

"Why does no one tell me these things?" Bodhi asked.

Cassian looked at him askance. "You were in the same meeting room as me—I think you were just distracted…"

Bodhi's cheeks flushed and Jyn grinned from ear to ear. "Bodhi! Tell me everything."

"There's nothing to tell…there's a few nice looking officers around s'all."

"One named Skywalker in particular." said Cassian.

"Luke?" Jyn said in surprise. She thought of a strange moment in the hall when they'd passed each other and the young Jedi caught her eye. He'd meant to tell her something with that look, but she couldn't quite decipher what. I see you. I understand you. She hoped she'd get more time to talk with him but the next thing she knew, the Deathstar fell and the base was being evacuated.

* * *

Echo Base turned out to be as frigid and miserable as Cassian knew it would be. He was sincerely glad to be leaving within the week. He hadn't been keen on Jyn going on missions while carrying his child…but if it got them off Hoth, he was willing to make exceptions.

Cassian left Jyn asleep in their quarters (technically just his since they weren't yet married…who knew Draven was such a traditionalist). He couldn't wait to return from their mission and rub it in his face. Jyn Andor, reporting for duty. He grinned at the sound of that.

"Bodhi." He said in greeting clapping the taller man on the shoulder. "We need to get these crates loaded up and start rounding top the crew. Rogue One, he thought with pride. "Are the engine checks done."

"Yes, Sir, Captain." He said with affected formality. "Hey, Cass…I think there's someone who wanted a word." Bodhi pointed to the hangar entrance beyond.

"Captain Andor." Said Galen, now observing him from the hangar entrance. The man was far more approachable without the Imperial officer's coat he'd been rescued in. More like the farmer Jyn has reminisced about the few times she'd allowed herself the luxury.

"You can call me Cassian…we're practically family." He said, hoping that statement would be received with warmth rather than the alternative. He'd quickly learned that Galen was about as in touch with his emotions as his daughter…he was in for it when his own daughter hit her teens, he thought wryly.

"I wanted to let you know that I will be staying here. I appreciate your offer to join you but I've spoken with the council and there is work for me here."

"Have you told, Jyn?"

"We just spoke."

Cassian nodded and held out his hand. "We'll see you around then, Sir."

Galen took Cassian's hand and used it to yank the man into a hug. Cassian tensed, it was the first time someone outside Jyn or his crew had hugged him…and even then, hugs were usually reserved for apocalyptic moments. "Keep them safe." He said in Cassian's ear. There was something chilling about the warning. Maybe it was the simple fact that his entire relationship with the Erso's thus far had involved narrowly escaping death...but that was war wasn't it?

"Always." Cassian said, glad no one else could hear. Always. He'd have to keep that promise.

* * *

"Takodana?" Jyn asked, skepticism evident in her tone.

"We were given free reign on this mission…no one said we couldn't have some fun. Besides, we have a wedding to plan." Cassian said.

Jyn locked eyes with Bodhi, hoping the pilot understood—Kay. They needed to get close enough to an Imperial facility to find a security droid.

Bodhi winked.

"If you say so." Said Jyn. "I'm just shocked that you're being so cavalier about the whole thing. I mean, the word fun just escaped your lips."

Cassian shot her a narrowed glare. Bodhi laughed.

"This is what made Kay such a good co-pilot. He was always there to catch me when I was venturing toward sociable."

Jyn said, "We can do that if you want."

"Captain, you are in danger of smiling. Please do keep in mind that there are multiple planets on which you are a wanted rebel conspirator." said Bodhi in a mechanical voice.

Jyn was about to give her own Kay-too impression when her ever present nausea reared up and she had to dash off to the 'fresher.

They landed a few hours later and left the ship in a lush green forest on the shore of a large lake. Jyn had to admit, this was one of the more beautiful places she'd been. It wouldn't be a bad place to raise a family. The thought entered her head and she wasn't sure it was her own. Was that what she wanted? To leave the Resistance and settle down? Was that what Cassian wanted?

She could live without the Resistance…she'd only agreed to stay for Cassian. It wasn't her fight, not really. Her father had asked her if she wanted to disappear with him, but she'd been too afraid to suggest it to Cassian. For him, the Resistance was oxygen. Just as war was oxygen to her. She didn't know what life would look like without it.

No, lovely as this place was…she didn't want this. She wanted action. She wanted to be in the thick of it. Just like her mother. That thought stopped her cold. Her own mother had put a cause before her own daughter. Was Jyn doomed to repeat that same mistake? Could she really fault Lyra now that she knew the truth?

Her fingers absently found the kyber crystal and they baby kicked. Jyn smiled and rubbed the spot where she'd felt the movement. Chirrut appeared at her side, as if summoned by her thoughts. He fell into stride along with her as they followed Cassian toward the ancient looking castle in the distance.

"You will be a good mother no matter which path you choose." He said.

"I hope you're right."

"He's always right, Little Sister. Haven't you figured that out yet?" Baze rolled his eyes and Chirrut promptly frowned at him, proving once again that his senses were nothing to be scoffed at. It ended with them both chuckling. Jyn appreciated that aspect of their relationship. She hoped she could always remember to tease Cassian, to laugh and smile. They didn't do that enough.

"Maybe we can convince the Alliance to build a base here…problem solved." she said.

Baze smiled, "Maybe…doesn't seem likely, though. It's too nice here. The rebels are a bunch of self-deprecating masochists. Maker forbid they settle somewhere pleasant. They might actually have to stop suffering."

"I heard that." Cassian groused.

"Good." said Chirrut.

They went into the castle which turned out to be home to a large cantina. Jyn's whole body buzzed with anticipation until she remembered she couldn't drink. A three foot humanoid woman approached eyes alight as she drank in Cassian.

"Andor! It's been too long!"

"Maz!" He greeted equally enthusiastic.

"I heard about what you did. I try to stay out of all of it…but anything that heroic makes its rounds. This must be your crew." She turned her wrinkled eyes to them. Jyn felt the woman's gaze linger longer on her than the others.

"Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi and Jyn." Said Cassian, his hand settling on Jyn's lower back.

The humanoid made the rounds greeting everyone and finally reached her. "I have to say, I didn't think this one would ever be tamed." She jerked a thumb toward Cassian, who was rolling his eyes in good humor. "You are a force to reckon with yourself. I predict good things for you both…or should I say, the three of you."

Great, another Chirrut…only with eyesight. Jyn gave a tight smile and thanked the woman.

They sat down, ate and caught up with this Maz Katana, who offered to let them stay in her castle if they promised not to cause any trouble. The rest of the evening went by uneventfully until everyone, but Jyn, was a bit tipsy and Cassian was quickly turning into the alternate persona she was starting to recognize. That was about the time she dragged him off to what turned out to be a very spacious room with a terrace and deep bathtub—something she had every intention of using later. Images of Cassian covered in soapy bubbles, sprawled in the porcelain tub flitted behind her eyes and she felt her skin grow warmer. Maybe now was a good time to explore the tub.

"Cass-"

Her lover, was softly snoring, face down on top of the covers. So much for that, she thought with one last longing gaze at the tub. She smiled fondly and shifted him onto his side of the bed. She brushed the dark hair from his forehead and kissed the skin she found there. He murmured something sleepy and loving. It was hard to believe this was the same man who'd met her gaze across a crowded interrogation room.

She slowly undressed and climbed in beside him. Even half unconscious with whiskey, his arms snaked around her body and pulled her back flush to his chest. Then, his hands settled on her belly. She smiled at the way his breath tickled her neck, at the familiar smell of him...and the bed-she'd thought Cassian's quarters were comfortable. Maybe she'd renege her statement about returning to the rebels. If they could never leave this bed life on Takodana might not be all that bad.

…Hours later, she was still there, reveling in the feel of Cassian and his slow steady breathing...but sleep would not come. Something about this place filled her with nervous energy. Truthfully, she'd been feeling it since Scarif. Since her mother had spoken to her. She'd thought in that moment that something had changed in her and the notion had not faded. Something had changed. Something she was not ready to confront for fear of what it would mean for her...for Cassian...for their daughter.

Before she even knew why she found herself gravitating back to the main cantina, where Maz was wiping down the bartop. Jyn slipped onto a stool.

"Couldn't sleep?" Asked Maz. "Pregnancy hormones…a lot of women have trouble sleeping."

"Lovely." Jyn said.

"I can fix you something that will help."

"Maybe late." Jyn said. "Actually, I have a question for you. Earlier, you mentioned you collect things? Antiques?"

If Maz had eyebrows, they would've quirked.

"You don't happen to have an Imperial Security Droid lying around do you."

Her eyes narrowed. "You know, I wondered why Kay wasn't with you…damnit Cassian…I told him to be careful with him. Do you know how hard it was for me to get one of those in the first place?"

"You got Kay for Cassian?"

"Don't sound so surprised, child. Of course he was powered off when I got him. The reprogramming was all your boyfriend."

"Fiancé." Jyn corrected, just because she liked hearing that word out loud.

"Congratulations." Said Maz dryly.

"He was careful with him…Kay died on Scarif, saving Bodhi. He was a hero…and we'd really like him back." Jyn paused. "Well, I don't really care one way or the other but I'd like to keep Cassian in one piece and so, I'd like Kay back for that purpose."

"Honesty is a nice trait in a woman." Said Maz, lips quirked. "Alright, Jyn Erso…I will attempt to locate a droid…but you will do something for me in return."


	3. Some Action

Ch 3:

Some Action

Something in return? Jyn didn't like the sound of it, even when it came from the mouth of a withered old woman. Or maybe Maz wasn't that old? Maybe that was just her skin? Was it racist to assume she looked old?

"I don't think Cassian would approve of anything too dangerous," said Jyn, resting a hand on her slightly-rounded belly.

Maz nodded. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the bar top as a smile tugged at her wrinkled lips, "Something tells me you're dying for some action though. You don't seem the type to sit still. Cassian wouldn't have fallen for you if you were," Jyn didn't miss the way the alien's eyes flicked to her stomach as she added, "Besides, that little one you two made is nothing to be underestimated. Do you come from a long line of force sensitives?"

Jyn blinked. "Force sensitives? No. I mean, my mother believed in the Force but…"

Jyn thought of Lyra's visit and their miraculous survival on Scarif. She'd have to be blind to deny the Force's involvement in those things but…in her child?

"Well, you better start getting ready because the force surrounds her. Which is why I don't think you will have any problem with my errand. There's a trader a few miles out from here. He and I don't exactly get on. He has a lovely collection of odds and ends, including something that belongs to me. Small wooden chest, about yea-big," she gestured with her hands, "It's very old and very important to me. You follow?"

"How did he get it?"

"I sold it to him," she frowned, "I was going through some financial trouble at the time."

"So, now you want me to buy it back for you?"

"No, if I wanted to buy it back, I'd have done it myself already. I want you to steal it. Crook ripped me off when I sold it the first time."

The old Jyn would've immediately agreed but falling in love with Cassian had changed things…and she hated him a bit for that. For turning her into that type of woman who cared about laws and who broke them. He'd be furious if he ever found out she was plotting a job without him, while carrying his child. Which just meant he could never find out.

"And you'll get me a new K2?"

Maz nodded.

"Done," Jyn stuck out her hand.

The old woman smiled, "Good. You can go in the morning. I'll give you a cart to get you there. Don't want you walking in your state."

"Petty theft is alright, so long as I don't walk," said Jin dryly.

"Exactly."

Jyn slipped off the barstool and went back to the rooms. Her stomach really had grown at an alarming rate. Loose shirts no longer did much in the way of hiding it. How far along was she now? Nearly four and a half months…had it been so long already?

She rubbed a hand over the swell, "Is that true little Lyra?" She whispered, "Are you one with the Force." It sounded silly to her own ears but that's what Chirrut was always chanting ( _I am one with the Force and the Force is with me)._ That must be the expression those people used.

She sighed. Was she really standing here acting like being a Force user was some exclusive club. Like they had rules and slogans? She'd need to talk to Chirrut about it. She was sure he'd laugh at her ignorance and then set her mind at ease.

Now, how to distract Cassian so she could steal this box of Maz's?

Without meaning to, her feet took her to Bodhi's door. She knocked lightly, forgetting about the late hour. The pilot appeared red-eyed, with his long hair unbound and hanging down to his shoulders, "Jyn?" His eyes widened as his brain slowly adjusted to being awake, "What's happened? Is something wrong? Is it Cassian? The baby?"

His sheer panic made her heart sink. Did people just assume that if she knocked on their door it must be an apocalypse? She supposed her track record wasn't so good on that front.

"Nothing's wrong. Maker, calm down."

"That's my niece in there, you know." he grumbled.

"Oh, is it?" She asked concealing a smile.

He gave a bashful shrug. "I mean, I'm your maid of honor so…"

Jyn chuckled, "I have a favor to ask. I talked to Maz about our robotic resurrection project. She agreed to help but she wants something from me in return. I have to go see a merchant in the next village. I need you to distract Cassian. Do you think you can do that?"

Bodhi's eyes filled with mischief, a trait Jyn was certain he'd recently picked up from her. "Say no more. Maid of honor, Bodhi Rook reporting for duty."

Jyn winced.

"Too much?" He flashed her a sheepish grin. "How about uncle Bodhi?"

"I like that better," Jyn yawned and bid him goodnight. She left and returned to her own room, to her own bed, and her Cassian. He was still passed out in the same position she'd left him in. When she laid down beside him he rolled over and tucked her beneath his chin.

She fell into what was, if not a peaceful sleep, at least an uneventful one.

* * *

Bodhi was quite proud of his plan. He hoped Jyn would approve. He started early, running laps around the hall where their rooms were located. One lap, two, three, pushing himself until he was breathing heavy and his legs were jelly. This lie had to be convincing after all.

On his fourth lap, Baze and Chirrut emerged from their room, nearly crashing right into him as he sprinted by. Bodhi slowed, bracing his hands on his knees and panting a "good morning" to them.

"I am not even going to ask," said Baze.

Chirrut just smiled as they walked off.

Bodhi finished one more lap before going to Jyn and Cassian's room. He rapped on the door and shouted for his Captain.

Cassian arrived at the door in just a pair of sleep pants, his hair sticking out in every direction, wielding a blaster. "What is it? What's happened?"

"Cass, we've got a problem. The ship…it's gone."

"What do you mean it's gone?"

"I mean, I went out this morning to refuel and it was gone. I asked Maz and she said she'd seen some shady looking types down there this morning. She thinks they went Wes—er—East. Yeah, she thinks they went East."

Cassian's eyes narrowed, "East?"

Bodhi nodded, "Yes. Get dressed. We have to go after them before they get away."

"If they stole our ship they could be on the other end of the galaxy by now."

"Not without fuel they couldn't," Bodhi improvised. Force, why did Cassian have to be so thorough all the time? Bodhi had imagined the Captain would rush off at once when he heard the ship was gone. Instead, he seemed reluctant, suspicious even.

Cassian sighed, "Alright, let me get dressed." He retreated into the room, leaving the door open. He tripped over Jyn's clothes strewn about the floor as he searched for a shirt and pants. He padded off to the bathroom much slower than Bodhi would've liked.

The moment the bathroom door snicked shut Jyn's eyes popped open. She still lie on her side, buried in a blanket, just her face visible as she frowned at Bodhi.

"The ship was stolen? Really?" She mouthed, her expression unimpressed.

Bodhi shrugged.

Cassian reappeared right at that moment and Bodhi prayed he hadn't caught the exchange.

"Let's go then," said Cassian, fixing his blaster in it's holster at his hip. He went to Jyn and crouched down so they were eye to eye. He brushed a hair from his forehead and murmured something Bodhi couldn't hear.

Bodhi was jealous of them and he was man enough to admit that. It was like they'd been molded and shaped just for each other. Bodhi always hoped he'd find that but he was beginning to lose faith.

"Coming?" Cassian said as he rose and stalked out the door.

"Yep, right behind you."

* * *

Jyn waited a few minutes after they left before she jumped out of bed and threw on her clothes from the day before. She poked her head into the hall, looking both ways for any signs of them before she entered. She repeated this at every corner until she was back in the main room of the cantina.

She approached the bar where Baze and Chirrut sat on stools side by side drinking steaming tea.

"Morning, Little Sister," said Baze. "Saw Bodhi out running the halls like a half-crazed Bantha this morning. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

She shrugged, "No. That's strange."

"Hmm," Baze nodded and sipped at his tea.

"You two feel like running a quick errand with me? Just a run to the next village and back."

"I always enjoy sightseeing," said Chirrut with a grin.

"Great," Jyn laughed, "Alright, Maz said we could take her cart so, whenever you're ready," she lowered her eyes to the bartop, "Oh, and if you could not mention this to Cassian, that would be best."

Baze chuckled, "I knew it. What was Bodhi doing? He's part of this too obviously."

"He's keeping Cassian busy for the day. I left the details of what that entails up to him."

"It is a good thing this merchant is West of here," said Chirrut with a grin.

They finished their tea and followed her out. The cart turned out to be a small two wheel rig, hitched to a pair of Eopies. The animals tossed their long snouted heads as they approached the cart.

"I'll drive," Baze grumbled, perching himself on the drivers bench. Jyn and Chirrut climbed in the back of the cart and Base flicked the reins. It was a good thing they had all day because the Eopies moved about as fast as a human in knee deep snow. It might've been faster to just walk.

* * *

I will finish this one day...I have been working on some original works and have not had as much time as I'd like to devote to other projects. If you're still reading this, hats off to you! Also, you can follow along with one of my original works on wattpad here: story/134726920-cryo

(Name is KAllynSheperd). I post new chapters MWF!

Follow me on tumblr walkingonstars5007!


End file.
